


Deathly Poisons, Kindly Meant

by mallml



Series: Kakashifest 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Heavy Angst, Not Safe For Mascara, Suicide, kidkashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: words of wisdom from the well-intended
Series: Kakashifest 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Deathly Poisons, Kindly Meant

“Ow!”

“Oh, Kakashi! That’s a bad cut!

“Let’s get it taken care of, hm?

“First, you need a bandage. It doesn’t have to be anything special—any clean cloth will do.

”Fold it into a pad.

“Now there, crying doesn’t help, remember? Brave shinobi stay calm, no matter how bad the situation.

“Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. A good shinobi is self-reliant, but if something is too much for you to handle, you must always let me know.

“And I will come to help you.”


End file.
